Inebriating Frustration
by Nate-kun
Summary: Any sane individual with half a mind can only pent up so many repressed feelings before the allegorical jar containing it all shatters into a billion heart piercing shards, in this case that happens in the middle of a repellent alley, ripe with the most feral of amatory feelings. -Kalosshipping, more dirt than fluff, bite me.


**I often get PMs by the dozen asking me whether or not (or sometimes, ****_when_****) I'll crack under the pressure of said torrential tidal waves of direct messaging and finally do something more along the lines of indecency, in which the two burdens on my back start actually ****_doing _****the nasty or anything of the sort. Mind you, ****_that _****is actually stored away in my document backlog at about one-thousand three-hundred and ninety dreadful words lingering in a cesspool of cliches and tropes insinuated by the lust-sculpting feel of literal heat. **

**Disgusting, I know. Here's hoping this piece washes out the bad taste lingering in your mouth right about now.  
**

**If there's one thing that gets me off of my lazy ass more than reviews, it's a miraculous metaphorical piece of unadulterated subtlety delivered from the gods above, in the form of a note that says, in a delicately fancy cursive font, '_Get back to work, you lazy piece of shit._'. Contrary to what you may want to believe, the chances of that happening are slim to none. So in substitution, i implore you to do the right thing and make my day by sending in a review, because it really does, you know. Thanks in advance for your courtesy. And if you're in need of an endeavor of some sort, know this: More reviews means more crude smut.**

**Enticed enough, I hope?**

**Word Count: 2600 words.**

* * *

Inebriating Frustration

_break·ing point (noun) 1. the moment of greatest strain at which someone or something gives way._

* * *

It is at the most arbitrary and haphazard of times that Serena's dam finally collapses. A result of a multitude of derogatory faults, fissures, crevices, and hairline interstices slowly chipping away piece by piece at her inner psyche.

An unprecedented event, without a doubt, but perhaps not the first of its kind to have ever occurred within Lumiose City, beyond the tourist sites and general sites to be seen with high-technical camera-taking devices in tow, lies a city of danger and uncertainty lying just past the darkest of street corners.

A risky boundary to cross, and even riskier horizon to step into.

Serena gets the extemporaneous idea on a complete whim, and that's about as far as Calem can deduce before she briskly pulls him away into the aforementioned deep unknowns.

Mere seconds before, the two are simply sauntering down the streets of Lumiose, as cabs, businessmen, and Gogoats carrying travelers by the dozen pass by. Notably, Calem's hand is in hers, a mild sign of affection silently insisted by him earlier, which she doesn't exactly recall objecting to.

Unfortunately, they don't get too far before the wall inside of her breaks. The wall that quashes and contains every compliment, every touch, every lewd and easily dismissible comment, every move he's ever made in attempt to swoon the gelid fort inside of her.

It's a rarely-felt feeling to her, a pioneering emotion demanding to be appeased as soon as possible without further question or debate. It's an extremely igneous sentiment that instigates a complete act of impromptu indecency.

It's worth mentioning has no idea what's going on and no explanation that can justify it. One second they're walking hand-in-hand with no particular destination in mind.

The next he finds himself letting out an effeminate squeak as Serena forcefully pushes him up to a brick wall, having just rushed him down a grimy undisclosed alleyway, and out of the general public's sight.

Calem is befuddled, disoriented, and everything in-between.

"_E-Eh?_"

But then she gives his collar a harsh yank and their lips come together in a jarring collision, and suddenly everything's okay.

"_Mmf..._" Serena lets out a delicate whimper-a very uncharacteristic sound for a girl of her demeanor-as her lips press against Calem's. Although atypical, it is no less melodic, like an angel playing her harp or some stupidly enchanting simile like that.

In no time at all, her arms are wrapped around his neck and dainty tips of her toes are beginning to ache from all the persistent standing.

The kiss deepens regardless.

On the other side of the heating spectrum, it takes Calem about a handful of seconds to muffle in shock, staring wide-eyed at her dumbfounded with static lips, wonder what the fuck is going on and why he and his steady are suddenly taking part in lecherous actions in a dark alley, before surrendering to his demanding hormones and reciprocating without a second thought about it.

It's one of those moments where one just says '_Okay, what the hell, I have time on my hands._' before diving in full force with a tent that pitches up in record time.

Calem snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her petite frame closer.

"_Mm.._"

She moans.

They stay locked in that position for a few moments, fooling around with little care or mind to the fact that they're doing such things in the grittiest of all places. Neither of them wants this moment to end, fuck breathing. That's for losers.

Serena is quick to long for more however, and it's not long before her grip on Calem toughens. From behind his back, her hands grab two fistfuls of the boy's jacket, she grips as hard as she can, making her request known.

She's really taking him on a ride.

"_Hnn..._"

The boy winces in both pain and subtly sick pleasure, his lanky body isn't readily built for surprise flinch attacks like those. In response, he grunts and gives her a hard pelvic thrust.

"_Mmf..._"

Serena mewls once more, it's like heaven to his ears, and much more delightful than her usual snarks and grimaces.

The sudden lunge causes her to buckle her hips slightly, but she swiftly regains balance. Still starving, the girl runs a hand through Calem's hair, tousling and ruffling it into an unkempt, scruffy mess that no comb would be able to immediately repair.

Calem's hat is left on the ground, ignored. He's not even fully aware that it's left his head yet.

They both pause fleetingly to catch about two or three seconds of tainted backwater alley oxygen, before deciding that it's complete shit and returning to each other's feral embrace.

Serena's hands find their way back to his frowzy long hair (So long that it might as well belong to a woman). It's then that she gives him a sharp tug, yanking at his mop kick things up a notch.

It's a harsher tug than the last one.

"_Ungh!..._"

Calem jerks again from the snatch, and his mouth instinctively opens so that he can sound out his agony.

It is an opportunity that Serena does not miss.

Calem's breath hitches as Serena slides her tongue into his mouth.

It serves only as fuel to both the incineration of incertitude scorching inside of him, and the throbbing rod of manhood agonizingly constricted in his tight ass skinny jeans.

Even so, the boy still has no qualms about the situation. As far as he and his thrusts are concerned, tongue is tongue no matter the cost to achieve it.

"_S-Serena..._" he mumbles in-between the indecency, the first real word to come out of it all.

"_Fuck..._"

He keeps that mentality in mind as he invites his own tongue over to explore Serena's mouth. In a matter of seconds, what is already a heated display of pent up feelings exploding all at once soon swells to unbelievable proportions.

Their tongues aren't so much dancing than they are skirmishing in a crusade for dominance, with both tongues acting as the loaded howitzers shooting at each other back and forth.

And yet, that still somehow isn't enough.

In an effort to gain equal leverage with the boy, Serena lifts her right leg up, but the intensity of the lip-locking and the shocks coursing through her body make it a hard task to accomplish.

Fortunately, Calem recognizes her trouble and makes an attempt to help her. As they continue to osculate and stay firm in their intentions of never letting go, Calem slips an arm away from her waist, and hooks it under her ever-struggling leg.

He takes note, a very _observant _note, that her skirt is riding too far up by this point.

The boy hikes her leg up, trying to get it to secure a nice position around his waist, but the task is easier said than done for two people with other things on their gutter minds.

"_Shit._"

Calem isn't even halfway sure if he's even able to support Serena's weight on him. Not to insult her with any top or bottom heavy labels, it's more his fault as he's not made for any kind of general lifting.

Love truly, truly instigates stupid things.

Serena lets out another moan, as if to ask Calem what's taking so long, why her legs aren't wrapped snugly around him yet, why he isn't pushing her up against the wall and doing as much as he can to her without actually doing anything, and everything of that nature.

"_'M trying..._" he murmurs.

Serena tries to lift higher for his benefit, and this time she actually succeeds in wrapping her leg around him. However, this proves to be a big mistake in hindsight.

As it turns out, Calem cannot support the both of them after all.

"O-Oh crap!"

"Agh!"

Calem loses balance so rapidly it's almost laughable. As soon as he tries to support the other leg up, he cracks under the cumbersome task and keels over at breakneck speed, Serena's hat is lost in the process.

Thanks to his immutable clumsiness, they both hit the grub-infested ground with loud thuds, but even this fails to deter their canoodling.

It also doesn't help that Serena lands right on top of Calem, straddling his chest in the most suggestive of positions. The poor boy is given no time to rest before the maiden comes in crash landing for another roundabout.

"_S-Ser!-Mmf!..._"

They continue on the ground in a swarm of positions, rolling this way and that, and eventually settle upon sitting up and finishing the job that way. It's then and only then that she finally succeeds in wrapping her legs around him.

It is in that moment that Serena feels something, that odd, bizarre, and foreign feeling that wants nothing more than to shit like this all day long with the dork in front of her, as well as mutilate the absolutely agonizing side of her that aims to contains those repressed sentiments. Sentiments that by this point, are impossible to contain.

Thoughts like this make her stomach churn and ache, but at the same time seethe her as well. It's kind of scary, but at the same time endearing, like venturing into a vast forested unknown with only a pair of bunching black thigh-highs and a guy who has problems reading maps to lead the way.

Scared or not, a part of her yearns to feel like this every day, be it all the time or if just for an hour, as it might possibly be in the running for best emotion in existence. She feels as if there are no limits to the things that they could do.

Could is a strong word though.

A strong word that cannot be abide by today.

Alas, even breaking points (ironically enough) have their breaking points. The two steadies reach the inevitable point in time where simply shunning the tainted oxygen conspiring to set them apart from each other is no longer an optional iota. With the heaviest of breaths and extremely flushed faces, they finally separate from each other.

Well, Calem steals one last peck from her before smacking his head on the brick wall behind them.

They stay like that for a few moments, close to each other and in no desire to want the moment to end. As if controlled by instinct, Serena shifts herself, and lies on his chest.

Calem brushes a loose strand of hair from her face, and then settles upon retracing their steps and how they suddenly got to this point. He does this as he recollects his haphazardly tossed hat, but he pauses to do what little he can to his hair before placing it back on.

'_Dammit, I've told you so many times about not screwing with the hair..._'

He supposes, at the very least, that this is the one time he can forgive her.

While retracing his memory, the boy's eyes wander about the area, that area being the repulsive cesspool of grunge and gunk surrounding them from head to toe.

It's still a mystery to him as to what sparked this sudden diversion from a day with no plans in mind. As far as he knows, sweethearts, no matter how sweet, don't just suddenly take their lover into dark alleys and start making out with them simply because they feel like it.

Calem finds an excuse to bring that question up in the form of her hat, also carelessly tossed in the rough play. He snatches it from the ground, dusts it off to the best of his abilities, and places it back on Serena's head.

He intentionally places it a bit too low, covering her eyes and pressing her bangs up to her forehead. While he smiles and admires his lovely masterpiece, she only pouts before adjusting it correctly.

A few more seconds pass until Calem finally decides to bite it and pop the query, and he does so while in the middle of fiddling with her long golden tresses.

"So, what?"

Serena is notably quick to retort, "What?" she asks in a defensive tone, as if having expected such a question to come out of him.

Premeditation or not, she doesn't seem prepared for it either way.

"So," Calem repeats his question, this time a bit slower due to needing to catch his breath again, "what? You know what I'm talking about. What the hell was all that about? That wasn't like you at all."

Serena becomes conflicted in a heartbreak, one side of her wants to finally give in and confide to him about everything, about how she appreciates and returns every romantic thing he's ever uttered to her, about how she wishes to apologize for bottling most of it up and replacing it with hatred, and how much she would like it if they stay together for the rest of their lives.

The other side of her wants to punch him and make him bruise for being such a dense idiot.

And when faced with starkly contrasting feelings like those, it's always best to go with the easier one, to make the ordeal not be such a taxing burden on everyone.

Calem is taken completely by surprise as her fist plunges right into his cheek.

"O-Ow! Ow! **_Ow!_**"

"**_You've got a lot of damn nerve flirting with girls and then kissing them with such shoddy A-class work! W-Who do you think you are!?_**"

Just as Calem reels back from his sucker punch, Serena sends another one flying his way, this time for his other cheek, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!-Wait what? You were the one who came onto me!"

Serena crosses her arms, looks away from him, and huffs, "I-I was just shutting you up so you wouldn't say anything stupid, but it looks like I still failed anyway!"

Beginning to get the gist of the underlining truth in all of this, Calem disregards her excuses with some light hand waving, "Yeah yeah yeah, talk shit all you want. The real issue here is that you like the stuff we do way more than you like to let on, admit it!"

Serena's face starts to heat up more than it already is. In an attempt to spare whatever dignity she has left, she plants her's face in Calem's chest and mumbles.

"What was that? Sorry, you'll have to speak up." he teases.

Peeved, she looks up at him with a scowl, "I-I said of course I do, jerk!"

But contradictory to the tough girl image she's trying to play up, nervousness settles into her, and her eyes wander away from him as she goes on, "I...I don't want t-to uh, d-do that kind of st-stuff with anyone else but...but y-you, okay? "

It's a rather hasty confession, a bit too ambiguous for Calem's taste, but at this point he'll take what he can get. She may not be willing to admit in full that rejecting his advances and her true feelings aren't an option anymore, but she'll avow that in due time. It just isn't going to be today.

'_Good enough, I guess._'

Rather than get up and leave the wretched trash sanctuary, the two make the silent decision to stay there for a while longer, embracing and pecking each other every so often.

It's not like they had anywhere to go anyways.

"Hold up, A-class kisser? What the heck does that mean? Isn't that perfect!?"

"Of course not, **_S-class _**is supposed to be top notch, moron!"

"Oh!... Mind if we work on upping my rank then?"

"...I-I don't see why not."

* * *

**If I at least make one person out there horny with smut as bad as this, then it will have been worth it. Smut isn't supposed to have plot right?**


End file.
